justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Luh Ya Papi
(DLC) |artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2014 |nogm = 5 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dg = |mode = Solo |mashup = Urban Latino |pc = Red |gc = Yellow |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 140 |dura = 3:28 |perf = Céline Baron https://instagram.com/p/1sWkUOgCk_/ |nowc = LuhYaPapiDLC luhyapapi_mashup (Mashup) |dlc = October 21, 2014}}"I Luh Ya Papi" by ft. is featured as a downloadable track on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair wearing a red headband with blue and gold pebbles, golden hoop earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra with black designs and red sleeves from the top of a coat, blue short denim jeans with pink and yellow pebbles, cyan knee high socks, and low-ankle magenta shoes with white bottoms. Background The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. All of them express wealthiness and look similar to the backgrounds of the official music video of this song. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with two unplayable backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. Mashup The song has a beta Mashup that has been found in the game files. Its theme is Urban Latino. Also, It supposedly featured Hispanic/Latino dancers with street outfits. Dancers *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''We Can't Stop'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''We Can't Stop'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Boom'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''Boom'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Dançando GM1' *Maria ''GM2 *''Boom'' *'''''I Luh Ya Papi Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5: Point forward. Gold Move 4: Swing your arms out. Sexypose_arrow_gold.png|Gold Move 1 CiXim0P - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Luhyapapidlc_pose_gold.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 KFch9ar - Imgur.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 in-game Fromtheblock_ghost_gold.png|Gold Move 4 1QW3ZCp - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the unreleased Mashup: Gold Move 1: Pose facing your left side with your arms behind your body while shaking your body at the same time. (Dançando) Gold Move 2: Put your hands up in a triangle and jump. (María) Dancando gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Maria gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups *''I Luh Ya Papi'' (Urban Latino) * Hips Don't Lie '(Caliente)' Trivia General *''I Luh Ya Papi'' is the third song by Jennifer Lopez in the series. *"S**t" is censored. *''I Luh Ya Papi'' was the first song to be available as paid DLC on . **When viewing the song in the store, "s**t" was not censored. This was fixed later on. *This is one of the three downloadable songs in to not have a preview. Other songs without previews include Kiss Kiss and the Sing-Along Version of Let It Go; however they appeared in one of the Minutes. *''I Luh Ya Papi'' is the third song on to have an unused Mashup, along with Kiss Kiss and Diamonds. Routine *This routine takes some of the moves from the routine from the music video. *On the Xbox marketplace, in the section for this song, there are some beta pictures for it. In two of them, the backup dancers have lighter skin color. *The background contains elements from Miami, Los Angeles, and the music video. *One of the pictograms for this routine is made in style instead of style. *The song is affected by a glitch: sometimes, the game plays the audio from Maps instead of the correct one.https://youtu.be/-Tv2tblN4hY?t=238 The lyrics are from Maps as well. **There is also another glitch affecting the lyrics: sometimes, the line "I put it down" appears a couple of seconds before it is sung; then, it vanishes and it reappears again in the correct moment. *In Hips Don t Lie (Mashup), the coach has a different look: her outfit and her skin are less saturated, making her face more visible, and the blue parts are pointed to an aqua green shade. Gallery Game Files Luhyapapi cover generic.png|''I Luh Ya Papi'' Papi_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| album coach luhyapapidlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background 175.png|Avatar Promotional Images i-luh-ya-papi-3.jpg|Promotional gameplay luh-papa.jpg|Poster featuring the coach Beta Elements I-luh-ya-papi.jpg|Beta gameplay (the backup dancers skin is brighter) Others UrbanLatinoLuhYaPapi.png|Proof of the Mashup theme Luhyapapidlc coach comp.png|Comparision between the Mashup coach and the original one Luhyapapidlc glove glitch.png|Glove glitch Luhyapapidlc lyrics glitch.gif|Lyrics glitch Videos Jennifer Lopez - I Luh Ya Papi (Explicit) ft. French Montana Jennifer Lopez Ft. French Montana - I Luh Ya Papi Just Dance 2015 I Luh Ya Papi Just Dance 2015 - I Luh Ya Papi No HUD I Luh Ya Papi (BETA) Just Dance 2015 Beta Mashup References Site Navigation de:I Luh Ya Papi Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Jennifer Lopez Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Céline Baron Category:Clean versions